She's Gone
is the second episode of the eighth season and the 150th overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary News of Meredith and Derek's unsteady relationship raises a red flag for Zola's adoption counselor; Alex quickly realizes that he has become the outcast of the group after ratting out Meredith; and Cristina makes a tough decision regarding her unexpected pregnancy. Also, Chief Webber brings Henry in for a last minute surgery, alarming Teddy. Full Summary Episode in detail. Cast Main Cast 802MeredithGrey.png|Meredith Grey 802CristinaYang.png|Cristina Yang 802AlexKarev.png|Alex Karev 802MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey 802RichardWebber.png|Richard Webber 802CallieTorres.png|Callie Torres 802MarkSloan.png|Mark Sloan 802LexieGrey.png|Lexie Grey 802OwenHunt.png|Owen Hunt 802ArizonaRobbins.png|Arizona Robbins 802TeddyAltman.png|Teddy Altman 802AprilKepner.png|April Kepner 802JacksonAvery.png|Jackson Avery 802DerekShepherd.png|Derek Shepherd 802HenryBurton.png|Henry Burton 802LarryJennings.png|Larry Jennings 802DannyWilson.png|Danny Wilson 802SusannahWilson.png|Susannah Wilson 802SocialWorkerJanet.png|Social Worker Janet 802JerryHoffman.png|Jerry Hoffman 802NurseGloria.png|Nurse Gloria 802Nurse.png|Nurse 802Doctor.png|Doctor *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh as Dr. Cristina Yang *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Sara Ramírez as Dr. Callie Torres *Eric Dane as Dr. Mark Sloan *Chyler Leigh as Dr. Lexie Grey *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw as Dr. Arizona Robbins *Kim Raver as Dr. Teddy Altman *Sarah Drew as Dr. April Kepner *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd Guest Stars *Scott Foley as Henry Burton *Mitch Pileggi as Larry Jennings *Mackenzie Astin as Danny Wilson *Amy Price-Francis as Susannah Wilson Co-Starring *Janora McDuffie as Social Worker Janet *Bruce Beatty as Jerry *Kate Mines as Nurse Gloria *Teresa Huang as Nurse *Arlene Santana as O.R. Board Nurse *Steven Meek as Doctor Medical Notes Music Notes and Trivia thumb|300px|right *This episode's title originated from the song She's Gone, originally sung by Hall & Oates. *This episode scored 10.39 million viewers. *thumb|300px|right Gallery Episode Stills Shesgone.jpg 8x02-10.png 8x02-9.png 8x02-8.png 8x02-7.png 8x02-6.png 8x02-5.png 8x02-4.png 8x02-3.png 8x02-2.png 8x02-1.png 8x02-19.jpg 8x02-18.jpg 8x02-17.jpg 8x02-16.jpg 8x02-15.jpg 8x02-14.jpg 8x02-13.jpg 8x02-12.jpg 8x02-11.jpg 8x01-4.png 8x01-2.png 8x01-7.jpg 8x02-20.jpg 8x02-21.jpg 8x02-22.jpg 8x02-23.jpg 8x02-24.jpg 8x02-25.jpg 8x02-26.jpg 8x02-27.jpg Behind the Scenes 8x02BTS1.jpg 8x02BTS2.jpg Quotes :Derek: Yang, where's Meredith? :Cristina: I don't know, they fired her. Maybe she's putting anthrax in Karev's locker. ---- :Alex: You're supposed to have my back, I made a mistake. You have to forgive me. You guys are all I have. ---- :Owen: You'd cut off my leg for me, wouldn't you? :Cristina: Well, I wouldn't botch it like that guy did. I'd leave you with a good stump so you could get prosthesis. ---- :Janet: A lot of questions came up today, about your relationship, your employment… :Derek: Well, she got her job back. That was a misunderstanding. :Janet: She disappeared. :Derek: Well, that was a miscommunication. :Janet: And the part about you two living in separate houses, that's miscommunication, too? Look, I get it. It's not easy bringing a child into a relationship, you're allowed to have some bumps in the road. But, this afternoon when it looked like you two had split up, your wife got fired, she lied to me and left with the baby. It set off some alarms. Now, I'm trying to dial them all back but it's not that easy to do. Once a system has been set in motion, there's protocol that needs to be followed once the agency believes there's questions about Meredith... :Derek: Janet, Meredith is the best mother a child could have. She loves Zola and she loves me, and if she has any flaws, it's that she loves people so much she will do anything for them. :Janet: Derek, please. I hear you. But no matter what I say social services still needs to re-evaulate the placement and when that happens, Zola can't be in your home. I'll give you a minute to say good-bye. ---- :Derek: (to Meredith) I still don't understand what you possibly could've been thinking. :Meredith: They fired me. Janet basically told me that they were gonna take Zola away. I mean, possibly send her back to Malawi. You and me... I just needed some time. I just needed to hold her and look at her and just think about how everything, everything got so screwed up. You should take Zola. Janet has a problem with me, not with you and we need to do everything that we can to make sure they don't take her away and if that means that you have custody of her and I don't... then that's what we need to do. :Derek: You're not fired. Richard's gonna take the fall for you. :Meredith: What? He can't do that. I'm not gonna let him do that. :Derek: Yes, you will. If you wanna keep this baby, you will let him protect you. ---- :Owen: (to Derek) Everything alright? :Derek: Uh, Meredith disappeared with Zola. :Owen: What do you mean she disappeared? (Derek sighs) She had a rough day, she probably just went out for a walk. Derek, there are a hundred possible explanations, don't assume the worst. :Derek: Do you know why I do that? Because lately the level of insanity in my wife's behavior defies imagination. :Owen: I know, but sometimes even with Cristina, sometimes they surprise us ---- :Alex: (to Cristina after she stabbed him with an epi needle): You crazy bitch, you almost killed me! ---- :Meredith: I think I stole a baby. :Cristina: Okay, first of all, you didn't steal the baby, she's your baby. What you did is... You took her for a nap... in a very odd location and you failed to answer your phone. But y'know, many people find all the technology in our lives to be intrusive, so you're not the first person who didn't answer your phone or your pager. You know, all we have to do is- is find a reason why you were AWOL for an hour. :Meredith: Four... hours. (Cristina glares) Janet was gonna take the baby so I took off. :Cristina: Okay, okay. You know, people make mistakes. I mean, I almost killed Alex in the OR today, so we'll just figure it out. :Meredith: How? :Cristina: I don't know. :Meredith: No, how'd you almost kill Alex? :Cristina: With a cc of epi. (Meredith looks shocked) Ah, y'know, whatever. He'll be fine. Just uh... stay here. I'll fix this. :Meredith: What are you gonna do? :Cristina: I'm gonna fix it. ---- :Richard: (to Bailey) It's time to place the device. :Bailey: What do you want me to do? :Richard: Place the device. :Bailey: Sir, is there anything that you want to tell me? :Richard: Don't screw it up. :Bailey: A surgeon during the early stages of human tries on his experimental procedure never hands over the reins to someone else, ever. Unless something is wrong. Altman said this was weird, I just thought she was being a wife. :Richard: Bailey. :Bailey: Are you drinkin' again? Ah. That would explain a lot! :Richard: Yes, it would. God, I wish it was that simple. Pick up those forceps, Dr. Bailey. ---- :Cristina: (to Alex) Get up. :Alex: No. I'm under 24-hour observation because you almost killed me. :Cristina: I revealed an arrythmia that you didn't even know you had. I probably saved your life. I'll run an EKG on you later, just get up. :Alex: You're supposed to have my back. I made a mistake, alright? I was drunk, I was pissed off. :Cristina: Oh, for the love of.... :Alex: I screwed up. You screw up all the time. I don't have anybody. You guys are all I have. You have to forgive me. :Cristina: Fine. Whatever, forgiven! Now just get up outta the damn bed. ---- :Derek: (to Richard): She wasn't covering for you. What the hell are you doing? :Richard: I'm protecting your wife. What are you doing? :Derek: This is wrong and you know that. :Richard: What are you trying to do her? She was trying to save Adele. She was trying to save me. At what point are you going to stop punishing her for that? ---- :Bailey: (to Richard) What did you do?! :Richard: I want you to shut the door and then I want you to sit down. :Bailey: You're throwing your whole career away for that damn girl. :Richard: This is not the end of my career. :Bailey: The FDA will never come anywhere near you again. That is the end of your ilet cell trial, not to mention anything else you might be cookin' up with-- :Richard: Sit down! (Bailey sits down and crosses her arms over her chest; Richard hands her a folder) Open it and read the first page. :Bailey: (grabs it from him and starts reading): 'The artifical pancreas the cure for diabetes...' How about 'the artifical pancreas, a huge missed opportunity that you blew because you... :Richard: Read the next line. :Bailey: Principle investigator, Miranda Bail... :Richard: It's yours now. I have no pending trials with the FDA. ---- Category:All Episodes Category:GA S8 Episodes Category:GA Episodes